The present invention relates to a hydronic pump type heat radiator and, more particularly, to a heat radiator, wherein outer and inner heat-radiating fins thereof are used together, and a cavity for receiving cooling liquid is also matched to achieve a better heat-radiating effect through convective characteristic of liquid and air.
Nowadays, every aspect of lives cannot come off the range of scientific technology. Scientific progress mainly shows in the invention of computer. Especially, the influence of central processing unit (CPU) in the computer has already totally permeated personal life.
Along with quick development of the computer industry, computers have more and more powerful operational capacity, and the operational speeds of CPUs become faster and faster. Moreover, the CPUs give out more and more heat. In order to let the CPUs operate under admissible temperatures, various kinds of heat radiators having increased heat-radiating areas have been proposed to apply to electronic parts giving out more heat like the CPUs.
However, the heat-radiating function of conventional heat-radiating fins can hardly solve the heat-radiating problem of heat source generated when the CPU operates with the operational speed thereof enhanced more and more.
As shown in FIG. 1, in a conventional desktop computer, a CPU 10a generally adopts a plurality of open-end erect heat-radiating fins 11a as the heat radiator. Heat source generated by the CPU 10a in the computer is spread from a bottom face 12a to the heat-radiating fins 11a. A fan 13a is also matched to radiate out heat.
As shown in FIG. 2, a plurality of heat-radiating fins 20a are circularly distributed with a central cylinder heat spreader 21a as the center. A fan 22a is also matched to accomplish the whole heat-radiating function.
However, because the one side of the above heat-radiating fins opposite to the fan is a closed plane, the heat-radiating capacity in limited space is much restrained. Moreover, the conventional open-end heat-radiating fins are solid material, which spreads heat by means of heat conduction. Therefore, the heat-radiating speed is much slower than the speed at which heat is discharged by means of heat convection when the CPU operates. The heat-radiating efficiency thereof is thus not good enough.
Accordingly, the above heat radiators have inconvenience and drawbacks in practical use. The present invention aims to provide a heat radiator to resolve the problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a hydronic pump type heat radiator, which radiates out heat concentratedly in a closed space and also has heat-radiating function of compulsory flow of fluid so as to effectively radiate out heat in circulative way, greatly increase the heat-radiating area, and thoroughly discharge heat out of a computer, thereby increasing convenience in use and enhancing the heat-radiating efficiency.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a hydronic pump type heat radiator, which comprises an outer ring heat spreader having an annular wall, a plurality of outer heat-radiating fins, a plurality of inner heat-radiating fins, an annular cavity, and a pump. The inside of the annular wall has a receiving space. The outer heat-radiating fins are disposed outside the outer ring heat spreader. The inner heat-radiating fins are disposed inside the receiving space of the outer ring heat spreader. The annular cavity is disposed between the inner heat-radiating fins and the outer ring heat spreader. The annular cavity receives cooling liquid therein. The pump is connected with the annular cavity, and can drive the cooling liquid in the annular cavity to flow in circulative way to transfer heat source fast, thereby achieving the heat-radiating function of compulsory flow of liquid.